


Reunions

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 07, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: The paladins reunite with their special loved ones after the final battle on Earth.Post Season 7 Finale





	Reunions

When they had been stuck in their lions for doboshes on end on the trek to Earth, Hunk would think about Shay. The last time he had seen her was on a trip Pidge dragged him on to try and find Shiro back after the fight with Zarkon. They knew he was in love with her, and they purposely split the search groups that way and purposely went in that area of the Galaxy so they would just “happen to see” The Balmera Shay lived on. Hunk knew their excuse of just stumbling upon The Balmera was bullshit, but he quickly forgave them when he saw Shay’s smiling face upon his arrival. 

Now, watching Shiro give that speech, he wished he could see her even more.  
“There's not a single person here that hasn't lost somebody because of the war.”  
Hunk remembered what Axca had told them while they sat by the fire, the flames cracking.  
“Nobody has seen you since your fight with Lotor.”  
“It's been three decophobes”  
He remembered the shock he felt in that moment, and how his brain immediately went to Shay.  
“So, everybody helping us thinks we're dead.”  
He couldn't stand to know that Shay thought he was dead. He couldn't stand to think that he might have lost Shay in those three docophobes as well. 

A soft knock on his hospital room door startled him out of his thoughts. He saw that beautiful smiling face looking down at him, tears starting to form in her eyes as she walked slowly into the room at first. Tears started to well up in his own eyes as Shay ran over to him and wrapped his body with her arms in a hug. He could feel the wet tears coming from the Balmerian's eyes fall onto the collar of his shirt, and he didn't care if the fabric got soaked. 

Because Hunk could feel her rough skin under his fingers, he could see her soft and beautiful big eyes and know that smile on her face was because of him, and the smile on his face was because of him. All of his worries melted away in that moment. 

Because she was here. 

~~~~~~

“Katie?” 

The heavy accented female room nearly made Pidge jump out of her bed. Their parents had left to help the Garrison with rebuilding after the battle, and only Matt was with them now. 

Pidge looked to the doorway and was so incredibly happy to see the Altean, her blonde hair pulled into the usual two ponytails and wearing the orange cadet uniform. There was worry etched onto her face, but that disappeared when she saw Pidge’s smile. 

“Romelle.” Pidge said softly, and the gears inside Matt’s brain seemed to be turning.  
“Is that…” He asked after the two had just stared at each other for a dobosh.  
“Yeah, yeah. She's an Altean, get over it, shit happened.” Pidge said nonchalantly, not taking their gaze off Romelle.  
“Who the fuck taught you to swear?” Matt retorted, before seeing the loving glint in his sibling’s eye when they turned around to look at him.  
“Alright. I'll be going now.” Matt simply said after a small while, picking up the small bag he had brought and slinging it over his shoulders. “You two have fun.” He said, pushing past Romelle who still stood in the doorway.  
Once Romelle was sure he was out of earshot, Romelle ran over to Pidge's bed and placed her lips on her partner.  
“I was so worried about you! I thought you died before Shiro informed me you were at this “hospital” place!” Romelle said as she pulled away from the kiss, and Pidge could see tears start forming in her eyes.  
Pidge placed a hand on Romelle’s cheek. “Hey. I would never leave you. You know that.”  
Romelle laughed through the small amount of tears that managed to fall from her face. Pidge leaned in for another kiss, consoling her girlfriend. They both knew their relationship didn't need to be a secret. Not anymore. 

~~~~~~

After his family had left to attend to matters at the Garrison (Mostly revolving around Veronica and Lance) He had never felt so alone. The hospital room was too quiet, too big and too bland. Too boring to be in by yourself. He found some telenovela on the TV and “watched it”- he wasn't really paying attention to the plot or what was happening, but it kept him distracted until a weak voice spoke, coming from just outside the doorway.  
“Lance?” He would recognize Allura’s voice anywhere, even if it was the weakest he had ever heard it.  
“Princess!” He quickly found the TV remote and struggled to find the off button. “You should be resting!”  
“I know. I just needed to see for myself that you were alright.” Allura’s voice sounded not only weaker, but less confident as well.  
“I'm just fine Princess. I'm glad to see you're alright, too.”  
“Thank you, Lance. But still-” She walked into his room and sat on the end of his bed, looking like she was about ready to pass out. Lance wouldn't put it past her, he also felt like passing out and he had been laying in bed since he woke up. “-I don't know what I would have done if I lost you.”  
Lance felt his cheeks flush red. “I don't know what I would do without you either, Allura.” Her name felt sweet as it rolled off his tongue.  
She took his hand in hers. It felt exactly like he thought it would, but somehow completely different. Her skin was soft and smooth, and her grip was firm but gentle. She started to blush as well, the bright pink staining her dark cheeks.  
“You should rest.” Lance said after a while.  
Allura still kept a grip on his hand. “I don't want to leave you.”  
Lance thought for a moment, then moved over on the bed, making enough space for Allura. “Then stay and lay with me.”  
Her eyes widened, and she happily did as he said. 

~~~~~~

“Kolivan, let's leave my son and Shiro alone.” Krolia suddenly said. Shiro had only been in the room for a dobosh, and Krolia was already motioning for Kolivan and her to leave. Kolivan just nodded and stood up, following Krolia without a word as they exited the room, leaving Keith and Shiro alone.  
“So…” Shiro tried to start up a conversation. “How are you feeling?”  
“Like shit.” Keith replied without even stopping to think.  
“Alright, alright. That's to be expected.”  
“Did you get some rest? Atlas took a few hits as well.”  
Shiro started to blush a cherry red color at Keith's worry.  
“I'm okay. We didn't take as much as Voltron did.” Shiro replied, his voice shaking when he realized the blush.  
“At least we’re alive. I've almost died too many times.” Keith finally said.  
“I did die." Shiro chuckled.  
Keith let out a small laugh. The two had been joking about the whole “dying” thing on the trip to Earth.  
“Speaking of which-” Shiro said, swallowing his fears of rejection as he decided to finally say it. “-I remember what you said during the fight with “me”.” Keith gave an alarmed look before a blush quickly spread across his face.  
“I love you too, Keith.”  
That was all Keith needed to hear as he jolted up to Shiro's lips, pushing into a kiss that Shiro accepted and returned.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
